


Retaliation

by Elmina



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmina/pseuds/Elmina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian and Allan want to find out how Tatsuya would react if he caught the two of them in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retaliation

"...And Tatsuya should be home in about a half an hour or so," Allan explained to Julian as they entered the apartment. "Just take your suitcase to the guest room, take a shower, get comfortable - whatever you feel like. Make yourself at home!" 

"Sure, sure," Julian replied and picked up his suitcase from where Allan had put it down after carrying it in then smiled at the other man. "Really, don't worry about me. Picking me up from the airport was more than enough." He walked across the room and set the suitcase down in the guest room. "Seriously," he added with a bit of a chuckle as he turned to face Allan. "I could have taken the train, but no - you had to come all the way there to pick me up, and now this? Allan, stop being such a mother hen; I'm not Tatsuya!" 

Allan sighed. "What am I supposed to be doing then? I promised Tatsuya I'd take good care of you, and that's what I'm planning on doing here." He smiled a little. "And here I thought you knew me better, anyway." 

"I do," Julian confirmed. "That's exactly why I told you to-" 

"I'll go get you some towels," Allan interrupted him and wandered off, leaving Julian standing in the doorway. Since he didn't seem to have many choices, he dragged the suitcase further in and started stripping. He figured it was best to just go with it, seeing Tatsuya had offered him a place to stay during his Japan visit. Besides, it was always more fun to stay with friends. 

Five minutes later in the shower, he had to admit that the hot water felt great after sitting hours on a plane and then in a car. Allan stopped by the bathroom a few minutes later and rambled something about the towels, and Julian turned the water off to hear what he said, but the other man was gone by then. It didn't matter; there were indeed towels waiting for him, and he dried himself a little before wrapping one around his waist and heading back to his room. Allan was in the kitchen now, and Julian wondered what he was cooking. 

"Are you tired? Hungry?" Allan poked his head out of the kitchen for the inquiry. "I'd guess the former at least, with the time zones..." 

Julian shook his head. "I prepared myself for that so not much of a problem. Maybe a little tired from the flight." He dried his hair a little more and stopped at the guest room door. "I wouldn't mind something to eat I guess, with the plane dinners being what they are." He then glanced in Allan's direction, only to realize the man was staring at him. "What are you looking at?" 

"You," Allan stated bluntly with a smile on his face, and Julian escaped into his room and slammed the door shut. Considering Tatsuya's interest in him, Tatsuya giving him that kind of look he could understand, but Allan? 

Nah, he was obviously tired from the flight and jumping into conclusions. He finished drying himself and pulled on some clothes. Any kind of food sounded good right now, after the plane meal had tasted so odd that he had barely managed a few bits on the flight. 

"Nice shirt," Allan commented when Julian found his way to the kitchen wearing a t-shirt with the Londo Bell logo on it, and Julian rolled his eyes. "I have one of those but don't really get to wear it," Allan lamented. "All the nice Gundam merchandise you could ever want, and little chance to wear it..." 

"Work keeps you too busy?" Julian asked as he sat down. 

Allan shrugged. "I guess. And you know, office dress code and all that." He set some plates in front of his friend then placed a bowl of steaming rice on the table. There were various vegetables and other things ready on the table already. "I can wear that stuff at home, but on the other hand I also have plenty shirts from the company, and those are kind of comfortable." 

"And here I thought you'd mostly get gunpla from them," Julian said as he loaded his plate with rice and vegetables. "I do admit, the PPSE logo is rather nice-looking." 

"Too bad it's not going to be used much longer," Allan remarked. "But it doesn't really matter to me who runs Gunpla Battle. I just want to build and spread the fun." 

Julian smiled at him. "You're so taken in by Tatsuya that it's almost unbelievable." He then concentrated on eating as the peaceful look on Allan's face was enough of a reply to his statement. What Tatsuya was doing was admirable, and Allan had been way too eager to follow his partner - ever since the Gunpla Academy. The fact that the two were working together now was no surprise to him. 

'Working' might not have been the right word here, since Julian knew the rest of the story - and it wasn't like these two weren't all too happy to drag him in their little thing as often as they could. He couldn't exactly complain, either, considering how attracted he was to Tatsuya. Since he rather liked Allan too, it was all good. 

"Aren't you eating?" He inquired after finishing his rice and vegetables combo. 

"I'll do that later," Allan answered. "Tatsuya needs to eat too once he gets here. But you could have a second round with us!" 

"Sounds like a plan," Julian agreed and got up. He had eaten enough for now, but a little more food later sounded good, and Tatsuya's company would be welcome. "So, where are your latest kits?" 

Allan motioned towards the living room while moving some dishes around, and Julian wandered over to take a look. Some of the kits on display he had already seen, but there were a few new ones. The custom Astraea Type-F was definitely new, and he picked it up carefully to study it. It was clearly built by Tatsuya, but it had a custom backpack and some modified weapons that had to be Allan's work. 

"Like it?" Allan asked as he walked over. "We spent a good week on that one. Tatsuya wanted to build something red on a whim and then it just went from there." He moved to the side and picked up his phone. "I have in-progress photos somewhere here. Want to take a look?" He asked while browsing through the files. 

"Top-notch work, and I like the customization," Julian commented as he put the gunpla back on the shelf. "Well, let's see." 

The first few photos Allan presented him showed different gunpla parts in progress, and Tatsuya working on them. There were a few sheets of paper full of backpack doodles on the side around where the photographer was sitting, and Julian smiled to himself; he certainly knew his friends well enough to tell their handiwork apart. Allan pointed out something about the next few photos - from a different day - showing the same parts painted, then there were a few weapon photos and a half-finished backpack. The customized blades on the next photo also looked unfinished. It was a curious photo though, as Tatsuya was holding one of them up, a little dangerous smirk on his face and his hand raised. 

"And then we-" Allan was rambling as he moved onto the next photo, which was Tatsuya - his hair slicked back and obviously missing pants - straddling Allan who was on his back on the floor. Tatsuya was holding the gunpla blade on Allan's throat and was obviously the photographer of this one, judging from the angle of the picture. "...Uhh." 

"That's a rather interesting gunpla photo," Julian pointed out as Allan quickly flicked back to the backpack pictures. 

"Eh, those photos seem to be in the wrong folder," Allan claimed with the best innocent look he could muster, with his face gaining a red hue. "Really!" 

Julian chuckled. "I bet." He then gave Allan a little shrug and a gentle prod on the shoulder. "So... What comes after that photo?" 

"You really want to see?" Allan inquired, then grinned a bit and shrugged. "I guess Tatsuya wouldn't mind if I showed you." He browsed back to the earlier photo Julian had already seen and held the phone up for Julian to see better. Interesting little self-photograph by Tatsuya... As was the next one, where Allan was missing his shirt, and the gunpla blade was on the floor next to a pack of condoms. 

The next photo was simply mostly-naked Tatsuya lying on the sofa looking all content, and Julian smirked. "Wrong folder indeed. You might want to move those before you accidentally show them to someone who isn't me." 

"A very good idea," Allan replied. He messed around with his phone for a moment, apparently moving the rather questionably pictures into another folder - with a password on it. 

"Reminds me of that one incident back in the Gunpla Academy," Julian reminisced. "You remember that one time when you just showed up in Tatsuya's room, just to walk in on me on my knees in front of Tatsuya...?" Allan seemed thoughtful then nodded, and Julian smiled. "Pretty sure I recall you taking a few photos of that, you closet pervert." 

Allan grinned. "What can I say, Tatsuya looked so cute. But if you want to start on that, what about that one night when you were looking for Tatsuya to return some magazine of his and you walked in to find us.... er..." He looked bothered for a moment. "On the bed missing half of our clothes, and there was really no question on what was going on." 

"Tatsuya's idea of gunpla building sometimes," Julian remarked. "As seen in those photos with the Astraea. He just gets ideas at most inconvenient times sometimes, huh." 

"He does," Allan confirmed. "But I don't mind." He put the phone away and looked at the gunpla shelf. "Gunpla Academy, eh..." He then looked at Julian. "But now that I think of it... So I've walked in on you and Tatsuya, and you've walked in on me and Tatsuya, but Tatsuya never walked in on the two of us." 

"That's because back then, we didn't really..." Julian started but went quiet, studying his friend. "...What are you getting at?" 

Allan tilted his head then chuckled. "It's kind of amusing, really. In a way, Tatsuya cheated on me with you and then cheated on you with me." 

"That's..." Julian snickered a little. "Does it really count as cheating, when we both knew he was fooling around with the other as well? Besides, half the time we were there together anyway. Guess you could even say we were both dating him." He shrugged a little, looking all thoughtful. "But basically, what you're saying is that we never 'cheated' on him." 

"I wonder how he'd react if he caught the two of us in the act," Allan mused. 

"If I recall correctly, when it was you, you looked red on your face for a moment before you decided to take those photos," Julian recollected. "And I think I was the most embarrassed out of the three of us. And that time when I walked in on you two I didn't really manage to react much - aside from quickly closing the door behind me and mumbling something about Tatsuya needing to lock his door - before Tatsuya gave me his cutest smile and invited me to join you. What would Tatsuya do if he walked in on us though... Heh, probably watch." 

"Most likely," Allan agreed. "But it's easy to find out," he then stated cheerfully and flopped onto the sofa. "Come here." 

"Wait... What?" Julian stared at him for a moment, letting Allan's words sink in. 

Allan motioned for him to come closer. "What are you waiting for? Tatsuya's coming home any minute now, and we want to get somewhere, so it'll at least look like something." 

"You can't be serious," Julian exclaimed as he took a step closer. "On that note, I can't be seriously thinking of..." That was as far as he got when Allan sat up a little, grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt and dragged him down on top of himself. Julian had to take a hold of the edge of the sofa to keep them both from falling off, but he managed to reposition himself soon enough. 

Allan looked pleased. "Well, then." 

"Where do we even start?" Julian muttered as some kind of an indication that he wasn't exactly sure what Allan wanted here. "I know Tatsuya likes to see us kissing, but he's not here yet." 

"You could start from my shirt," Allan suggested. "The less clothes we have on, the better, eh?" 

It seemed like a good start, and Julian unbuttoned his friend's shirt while still holding himself up with one hand. "Maybe if..." He pulled the shirt down Allan's shoulders just a little, earning a smile from the other man. 

"Going for a sexy approach?" Allan inquired. "Tatsuya will like this." 

"Next we should... Damn." Julian looked slightly annoyed. "It won't look very convincing if we don't have anything lying around. Should at least get lube or condoms or something." 

Allan nodded at a nearby chest of drawers. "Top drawer, on the left." He picked up a small pillow from the side and put it under his head then gave Julian a gently push. "Be quick about it!" 

"Right, right..." Julian scrambled to his feet, took the few steps needed to reach the piece of furniture and opened the drawer just to find a neat arrangement of items on the left side. "Always prepared for Tatsuya's little moods, huh?" He teased as he picked up a bottle of lubricant, a few condoms and a box of tissues. "This should do." 

"To be honest, I do have a few condoms on me," Allan told him. "But since we're home and conveniently next to a stash, no need to use them!" 

'A stash' made Julian wonder if Allan had more than one, but he returned to the sofa and put the items down on the floor next to them. "He really is that bad, huh?" 

"And here I thought you knew Tatsuya better," Allan replied with a sigh. "He is just so..." 

"I suppose I should know better, yes," Julian said. He got on his knees on the sofa between Allan's legs and leaned down. "Now where were we..." He wiped some hair out of his eyes, evaluating his partner. "I better be prepared to go a little further than just that shirt if we want this to look like anything," he commented. 

"You can start by tossing that shirt of yours," Allan suggested. "And then..." He raised his hands, worked on Julian's pants and pulled them down just a little. "Oh hey, you have the Unicorn briefs on!" 

Julian gave him a look. "Can you fanboy my clothing some other time, aren't we having sex here?" He shifted around a little again to hold himself up with his right hand while letting the left wander down to Allan's pants. "And do I ever dare to ask what kind of underwear you have?" He asked while opening his partner's pants. 

"Will you be disappointed if I tell you it's just a normal pair of briefs?" Allan answered with a question, a slight grin on his face. "I do have some Gundam ones too, but I don't wear those every day." 

At that point there was a sound from the door, and they both looked in that direction then at each other. Julian was faster to react, and he leaned down to kiss Allan. He also made sure to stick his left hand down Allan's underwear, and the other man countered by moving his hands to pull Julian's t-shirt up. 

The door was opened, someone - Tatsuya, obviously - stepped in, and there was a sound of him taking off his shoes. "Allan?" He called. "The car is outside so you must be home." There were more sounds, including a "thud" that indicated that something - most likely a gunpla case - was set down on the floor, then Tatsuya closed the door behind him and stepped further in. "Was it easy to find Jul...ian...?" 

Both Julian and Allan turned their heads to look at the dumbfounded Tatsuya standing a few meters away from them, dressed in a suit and holding a briefcase just like any common salary man returning home. He blinked a few times and then just stared at the sight on the sofa like he had just caught his wife having an affair. 

Allan opened his mouth - most likely for the cliché line of, 'this is not what it looks like' - but Julian cut him off before he managed more than two words and announced, "This is _exactly_ what it looks like. Hello, Tatsuya." 

The briefcase slipped from Tatsuya's hand, and he stared at them for another five seconds before he loosened his tie. His eyes narrowed a little as he pulled his hair back and flashed a feral grin at the two men. "...Go on." 

"Spot on with the reaction," Allan whispered to Julian. He then cleared his throat. "Ahem. Welcome home, Tatsuya! How was your day? Are you hungry? There's dinner..." 

There was no reply other than Tatsuya tossing his tie on the floor, and Julian looked at him for another moment then simply turned his attention back to Allan and nibbled his shoulder a little. Sure, they had just wanted to see how Tatsuya would react, but quitting _now_ was not an option - not after the kind of look Tatsuya was giving them. 

He moved up for a short kiss and made an amused mental note about the fact that with his hand down in Allan's underwear, he knew the other man had not been hard earlier. However, the moment Tatsuya had stepped inside the apartment, that had definitely changed. Good; that meant Allan was totally willing to continue. But then again this was Allan; the man was not about to disappoint his beloved Tatsuya. 

While advancing a little lower to kiss Allan's neck, he noticed Tatsuya's focusing his gaze. Those green eyes were evaluating his every move, and he wrapped his fingers around Allan's hard-on and stroked a little. Allan was slightly red on his face now, and Julian could tell Tatsuya watching them certainly had an effect on him. Of course, he couldn't exactly claim at this point that he wasn't starting to enjoy this a little too much himself. 

"You were the one who said I should take the t-shirt off," he urged Allan, mostly just to get his attention. He succeeded, and Allan smiled and attempted to pull the shirt off. Julian moved his head and right hand, but just let it stay on his left shoulder for now since his hand was occupied. 

A soft sound and some movement from the side caught his eyes, and he turned his head a little to see what Tatsuya was up to. Stripping, apparently; his jacket was on the floor now and he was slowly working on opening his shirt buttons. That reminded Julian that he hadn't gotten too far with Allan's shirt, and he moved on to open that properly. 

"Ah, Tatsuya," Allan tried to interrupt. "Really, not hungry or anything?" 

Tatsuya leaned a little closer, looking Allan in the eyes, still that same smirk on his face. "Maybe. Right now, I could settle for... a sandwich." 

At that point Julian had to stop what he was doing because he just plain burst out laughing. "Really?" He finally managed to say, sitting up and looking at the youngest of the trio. "A _sandwich_ , Tatsuya?" 

"Weren't you in the middle of something?" Tatsuya hissed at him in a commanding tone of voice. 

Allan gave him a slight nod, and Julian dropped his t-shirt off then moved a little and removed Allan's shirt. The pants had to go next, and he pulled them down. Tatsuya couldn't hold himself back when he did and went for Allan's underwear; Allan meanwhile helped Tatsuya with his shirt, and he pulled it off and tossed it to the side. Julian got rid of Allan's socks while he was at it, then discarded his own pants and briefs. 

That smirk on Tatsuya's face was getting a little dangerous, and Julian wondered how this was going to end. Well, Allan was on his back on the sofa and Tatsuya was obviously interested in being in the middle. He had no complaints, here. "Look who still has some clothes on," he said half-jokingly. "You aren't getting anywhere like that." 

Tatsuya gave him a bit of arrogant glare then proceeded to drop his pants on the floor in an over-dramatic manner. His underwear followed, and he gave Julian a questioning look. "Is this better?" 

"Yes," Julian told him. Tatsuya was always a sight to see without clothes, and the erection just made him rather desirable. Allan was smiling happily on the side, and Julian had to wonder how that dork ever managed to top Tatsuya. He knew quite well it was all about preference and besides, Allan could totally take the lead when he wanted to - the real lead always being Tatsuya, of course. 

"You know," Allan reminded the others as he took the bottle Julian had set down next to the sofa earlier. "Don't forget preparations!" He offered it to Tatsuya, who in turn picked up the condoms and offered them to Julian before taking the bottle from Allan. 

"Ah yes, an excellent idea," Julian said and took the condoms. "Wouldn't want to make a mess here." He unwrapped one, studied it for a moment and then moved on to put it on Allan. "But... Gold-colored condoms?" He inquired when he was done. "What are you up to, trying to find something to match the Hyaku Shiki this time?" 

Allan and Tatsuya looked at each other then at him like they knew something that he didn't, and Julian gave them a little confused look before he took another condom and unwrapped it. Unlike the first one, it was blue. 

"Hey, it's Amazing Exia," Allan claimed. "That's yours, Tatsuya." 

Julian was having hard time holding back laughter as he dropped on his knees in front of Tatsuya to put it on him. Fine, he admitted defeat here; this little collection here obviously had multiple colors. On the other hand, he recalled the first time he had heard this joke had been back in the Gunpla Academy, with Allan having red condoms. 

They obviously still had red ones too; Tatsuya gave the lube back to Allan, picked up a condom package and unwrapped it, then held it up for Julian to see. "F91 Imagine," he stated with a mischievous smirk on his face. 

"You guys and your color jokes," Julian chuckled, sitting on the edge of the sofa and letting Tatsuya handle the condom. Tatsuya knelt down and ran his fingers along Julian's erection a couple of times before rolling the condom on it. Allan sat up a little to see better then opened the bottle he was holding. 

"Julian?" He called, and Julian glanced at him then offered his right hand. The other man poured some of the contents on his fingers, and Julian pulled Tatsuya up from the floor, and he settled to kneeling between Allan's legs. 

"Give me some of that," Tatsuya requested, and Allan complied by first repeating his earlier action, this time with Tatsuya's hand, then spread his legs more to allow his partner to prepare him. Julian meanwhile gently slapped Tatsuya on the butt to remind him he was also doing something here, and Tatsuya moved a little, parting his legs as well. Julian rubbed the lubricant where it was needed, and made Tatsuya squirm just a little by pressing a finger in. 

"Ready yet?" Allan inquired from the bottom of the pile. 

"Gah," Tatsuya muttered when Julian moved his hand away. "You two better be, because I definitely am!" 

Allan snatched the pillow from under his head and stuffed it under his lower back then lifted his left leg and rested it on the backrest of the sofa. Tatsuya repositioned himself between the blond's legs and drew Allan's right leg over his shoulder, then leaned down to give him a quick kiss before pressing his body against - and inside - Allan, earning a grunt from the man. 

"A little rough, hmm?" Julian asked Allan, who simply laughed a little. 

"I don't... mind," he muttered as a reply. "Really, Tatsuya... is just..." He took a few deep breaths then put his arms around Tatsuya's neck. "Like that..." 

Julian smirked at him, knowing full well what Allan meant by that. He had been the one on the bottom in this sandwich before, and a couple of times with just Tatsuya on top of him. 

"Will you get on with it already?" Tatsuya complained. He panted a little, clearly having trouble just focusing on what he was doing. Julian felt like he would have wanted to wait a little longer, but he knew Tatsuya well enough. It was the anticipation that was distracting him, not the current act. 

At least Allan looked quite comfortable enough under his partner, and Julian moved closer and petted his hair a little before positioning himself behind Tatsuya. "Spread your legs a little more," he urged, and Tatsuya followed the instruction, actually stopping for a moment to readjust his position. Julian took a hold of the backrest with one hand, pressed his hard-on against Tatsuya's ass then used his free hand to guide himself. 

"Relax, Tatsuya," he commanded. He pushed against his partner a little, waiting for him to follow the order. "Just relax a little more, hmm? It'll be easier for me to enter if..." He pressed the tip of his erection in cautiously to not hurt his partner too much. 

This would have worked so much better had Tatsuya not suddenly partially pulled away from Allan and practically forced Julian inside of himself. "Bloody hell, Tatsuya!" Julian cursed, now stuck trying to fix their position once again. He looked at Allan over Tatsuya's shoulder, but the man was just grinning and not giving a damn about what had just happened. 

"Don't you ever learn?" Allan inquired, looking awfully amused and calm considering the circumstances. "Looks like, heh... Our Meijin got a little impatient." 

Julian gritted his teeth a little then pressed himself against Tatsuya, pushing him down against Allan again. "A little... More than just impatient, I'd say..." Julian commented. "Our Meijin needs to... Remember to stay focused on what he's doing." 

"Haven't I told you... gh... Not to call me that in bed," Tatsuya complained, though Julian wasn't exactly sure which one of them that was aimed at. 

Allan petted Tatsuya's hair a little. "Oh I know, dear!" He stated. "It's just that usually you... ah... Threaten to flip me over, and..." He got squeezed against the sofa for that but didn't seem to mind. "Right now, I'm already the bottom of the threesome, so it... ngh... Doesn't really matter!" 

That apparently wasn't the acceptable answer as Tatsuya leaned down to bite Allan's shoulder, but Julian decided it was better to ignore the little bickering and follow his own advice. He concentrated on moving in a steady pace and trying to make sure both his partners were fine. 

"Argh, Julian...!" Tatsuya muttered, tensing his body. Julian bit his lip a little and tried to concentrate on his breathing. Tatsuya felt so hot and tight, and the way he squirmed a little while trying to match the movement was rather adorable. Allan tried to meet their movements as well, as much as he just could move in his position, and Julian smirked, reminded of the fact that Allan had a bad habit of thinking about Tatsuya's pleasure above his own when in bed with him. 

"You're... Both hopeless," he managed to mumble before he had to forget about trying to talk for a moment and instead gasped for breath. It certainly wasn't Julian's first time with these two, but Tatsuya usually let the one on top choose the pace. Now all he had to do was keep it up until Tatsuya started appearing annoyed, which was the cue to move faster. 

He didn't have to wait long for that. "...More..." Tatsuya grumbled, doing his best to relax his lower body, not that he was doing a very good job at it. 

Focus, Julian told himself. He had to keep focus, even if losing it would have been rather easy. That was never a good idea with Tatsuya, though, especially when on top of him. He had already gotten a good reminder of that at the start of the act, and that hadn't even been his lack of focus, just him being too slow and careful - in Tatsuya's opinion anyway. "All these years," he mumbled under his breath. "And nothing's changed since... The Academy. Seriously..." 

"Gah, Tatsu... ya... You need to..." Allan mumbled, and Julian slowed down just a little to see what was up. Tatsuya being too hasty as always, most likely. Allan didn't sound like he wanted Tatsuya to stop, though, so he probably wasn't uncomfortable. Tatsuya's breathing had turned ragged, and he was shaking a little. 

"As I was saying," Julian said quietly, wrapping an arm around Tatsuya and pulling him against himself, keeping him still. "Guh. Too fiery, too irritable and too greedy... Come on, let me take the lead here?" Allan looked up at him and made a sound of agreement, wrapping his arms around Tatsuya's waist to support him. 

Tatsuya muttered something inaudible but nodded, and Julian pressed into him slowly while making sure they were still in a comfortable position then picked up the pace again, thrusting in harder. "He makes... Such cute sounds, don't you think?" Allan commented, and while Tatsuya looked like he wanted to reply something, he settled for closing his eyes and letting Allan hold him. 

"Quite," Julian said, forcing himself to keep the earlier focus. To Tatsuya's credit he didn't have to try keeping up the quicker pace by now, as the younger man's body felt so good that Julian feared he would lose it himself. He was starting to feel too hot as well, and in the back of his mind he wondered if Allan ever felt this while he was with Tatsuya. 

A moment later Tatsuya froze for a moment then mumbled something that resembled Allan's name. He then relaxed, and Julian glanced down at Allan, who was looking quite satisfied. 

"I think he's done," Allan muttered, sounding a little tired. Julian stopped moving for a moment again, and Allan helped Tatsuya pull out, removing the condom in the process and wrapping it in a tissue before discarding it on the floor. "But you better finish before he starts complaining about it," he continued as he shifted his position to a more comfortable one now that he didn't have to keep his legs up. 

Tatsuya wasn't doing that at least yet; he was simply all too happy to rest in Allan's arms while Julian started moving again after making sure the position was easy for all of them. Allan was smiling again, and Tatsuya was all too eager to press against them both to meet Julian steady moving rhythm. He could only take a little longer, Julian knew that much, and he gave up trying to focus on anything. Tatsuya was willing, and Allan would surely stop them if something seemed off. 

"Gah... Tatsuya," he mostly whispered, picking up the pace a little more. Tatsuya was more relaxed now too, and it didn't take long until Julian was indeed done. "Ngh..." He slumped on top of the pile for a moment and took a few deep breaths. 

"Everything all right?" Allan inquired, and Julian raised his head, stared at him for a moment then pulled out, snatched a tissue from the floor and got rid of the condom. 

"No," he stated. "And why the heck are _you_ so worried here, anyway?" He sat up then dropped on his knees on the floor next to Allan and pushed Tatsuya to the side a little. "As always, all you care about is Tatsuya's pleasure - and mine on the side - and apparently forgot your own." 

"I'm-" Allan started, but Julian was working on his erection already, stroking it up and down and sucking on the tip. "It's... fine... I could have..." 

At least Tatsuya wasn't suddenly so tired. He lay on his side squished between the backrest and Allan with a cute smile on his face, and Julian made a mental note to touch Allan a little more often in these threesomes. Certainly Allan could have taken care of this himself - or just simply gotten off from watching Tatsuya - but he wasn't about to stop now. 

It barely took a minute's work, then Allan slapped a hand over his mouth and tensed for a moment. Julian made sure to finish, then dragged himself back up on one end of the sofa and leaned on the backrest. "All done." 

"Mm-hmm," Tatsuya agreed shifted his position so that he could lean on both of his blonds. "That's better," he murmured, reaching to pet Allan's hair and then Julian's. 

Allan tried to get up. "Move," he requested. "Someone needs to clean this mess." 

"Why?" Julian interrupted. He reached over Tatsuya to get rid of the condom from Allan and just slumped back on his seat. "We can go take a shower a little later. The critical mess was taken care of, hmm?" 

"I guess," Allan conceded. He drooped back on the sofa and closed his eyes. 

"I have to admit I'm a little surprised," Tatsuya quietly mused, taking a more comfortable position between the two men. "I don't think I've ever seen you two get so horny. I know Julian just got here, but couldn't you two have at least waited until I get home?" 

Allan and Julian looked at each other, grinned and stated in unison, "No!" 

It would take a little while before they'd be willing to tell Tatsuya the whole truth. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Started off as a random idea then went THAT WAY and 10 pages in Word yet again. I got a little stuck in the middle of the sex scene, but my sister helped a little so that took care of that. Yay Tatsuya sandwiches.
> 
> I had fun writing this, really. It's Julian's POV for a change and doesn't focus on Tatsuya as the main character. Allan is still a lovable dork as always.


End file.
